Homecoming
by BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn
Summary: Are you seeing the continuation of your dreams, King Arthur? Continues the story from the end of the anime. Some spoilers if you haven't seen the anime. M rated due to language and possible lemon later


**Homecoming**

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction. All the characters and as well as the original game are under copyright of TYPE MOON. The anime is under copyright of the Fate Project. All other characters in this fanfiction are under copyright of myself and will not be used as such in other fanfics.

_Chapter 1 – Waking from a walking dream_

_Are you seeing, King Arthur, the continuation of your dreams?_ With that, Arturia closed her eyes for the final time. Sir Bedivere looked forlorn as the King finally made peace with herself and God. Looking at the skies, she muttered "The skies...they're finally raining."

_Saber's point of view_

All I remember from the calm wind as I sat beneath that tree. The love that Shirō had given me was enough to make me appreciate both my life as King and as well as my short time I was with him. The only regret I have now was that I would never see that kind smile that Shirō always gave. As I closed my eyes from the exhaustion of my works, I can feel my life slipping away. Even as Sir Bedivere commented on my sleeping, I couldn't hear her as darkness took me away.

I opened my eyes after a while to see Bedivere standing near me with tears running down her eyes. I tried to speak to her only to have my voice drifted through her. Then the darkness whisked away the scene in front of me. It was only after that did I realise that I was now dead. Seeing a path open in front of me, I sighed as I began to walk down the road. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking in the darkness, I saw a door in front of me. Gripping the doors tightly, I threw them open. Inside revealed a brightly lit hall and as well as my entire family and supporters over the years.

"I see you've finally made it. We were wondering whether or not you'll show up soon." Looking towards the left, I saw Archer, Lancer and as well as all the other Servants from the War standing there. Even Gilgamesh gave a slight wave as I made my way, following the red carpet. At the end, my breath was taken from me as I saw my father and mother there. Their smiling faces lit up as I made towards them. I could feel their comforting arms wrap around me as I cried into their arms. As soon as it was finished, I saw my father look up. Looking at where his attention was, I saw Merlin standing with an old man dressed in a black suit with matching formal shirt and shoes. Even the gloves on his hands were the same black.

"Welcome, Arthur, to Avalon. I suppose it's been a while since I've called you that."

"Merlin! How did you…?"

"All in due time, my king. I'm still glad that you've still remember who I am, Arturia." _How long since anyone called me that name._ I saw my father and mother kneel as well as Archer and the rest of the Servants. I was about to kneel when Merlin stood in front of me.

"You bow to no one, my king." With that, he bowed in front of me as did the old man. I felt slightly embarrassed at this but I merely flicked it away with my indifference. I felt Merlin wrap his arms around me as he held me close. I couldn't stand it long and began to cry in his arms.

"I couldn't rule as wise as we did back then. I failed in my duty as king." My blubbering was practically uncontrollable now.

"There there, my king. You did the best you could even though you are human. You've protected the people and yet, found something more precious in this world. Haven't you?" I had to blush slightly as I remembered Shirou and his confession. Hearing a smirk, I turned and saw Archer just grinning his head off. I swore that if I had Excalibur with me, I would have wiped that smirk off in an instant.

"So now, I ask you a question that I should have asked a long time ago. Are you ready to face kingship again in this life now?" I had to gape at that. Be king of this paradise? I felt the silence almost stifling. I stepped back from Merlin. Sure that I could reign forever as king of this place but something was calling me for a different decision. _Maybe my emotions are getting the better of me…_

"No, it's not." Merlin just smiled as he answered my question. "Your heart is just calling out to another. It is those emotions you feel for that person that is enabling you to make another choice. As long as yours and the other are connected in some way or form, you can make another decision." With that, I began to think. _Could I really want to be with Shirou so much that my heart longs for him?_ I can hear Archer chuckle.

I looked at Archer. "What's so funny?" He just smirked as he looked at me.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that you want to be with him. Especially he is me as well." _What?_

"What do you mean, Archer?" He just cleared his throat before looking at me.

"Because I am him as he is me. I'm the Shirou from the future." I felt my breath just cut short as I tried to process what he just said.

"What? That is impossible! But…you…Shirou…"

"Are so different? Yes, that is true. I made a decision that was different to his. I lost sight of my ideals after losing someone very close to me." I had to wonder, just who would cause Shirou to be like Archer?

"Who is it, Arch...I mean, Shirou..."

"It's alright. I know that you associate me better as Archer rather than Shirou. I could be all mysterious and just give you cryptic clues as to who it is..."

"Just answer it."

"Alright, it was Ilya. I couldn't save her when the war ended for me back then. For that, I ran away like the coward I was back then. Eventually, I realised that for all that good, what evil would it take to balance it."

"But why did you go back to the Holy War then?"

"I wanted to kill my previous self then." My hands flew to my mouth.

"But if you did, then you would have..."

"Never existed, right? I wanted to spare my past self from that ideal and make him realise that ideals are just that. But I saw how determined he was about ending the war at the cost of _his_ own life, I couldn't bear myself to strike him. And besides, you changed him yourself." _Me?_ I couldn't have changed that much in him.

"Anyway, you'd better make your choice. And look back on it. By the way, say hi to him for me if you do." With that, he began to walk away from the throne room. I started to run towards him only for me to be held back. Turning round, I saw Merlin holding me as he shook his head to stop questioning him further. With that, I turned around back to the throne.

"So Arturia, do you want to be with Shirou then?" How couldn't I pass this opportunity? But there was something that was nagging me as I wrestled with my feelings.

"Merlin, there is a cost to it, isn't there?" Merlin seemed to just be impassive. "I thought so. What would be my cost then if I did go back?"

"For starters, you won't have the powers of the Servant that hold now. And I think there will be another cost for that as well." Merlin nodded to the other man as old man nodded in agreement.

"Why is that, Merlin?" I was only aware that Merlin held his hand out to listen.

"That is because we don't want any imbalance to your relationship to Shirou."  
"So what is that 'other' cost?"

"As with the world, in order to gain something, one must give up something of equal worth. That is the principle of this world." I knew it. That unbreakable rule of the world. For me to be with him, I have to give up something. I already gave up the powers I had as a Servant but another thing must be given.

"My past and my life." I heard several gasps behind me as the words left my mouth. I saw my father and mother look slightly sad before looking back at me.

"I see. So all of your deeds and as well as your legend itself will nothing more than a legend. Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I think the old man there will take over from here." With that, Merlin stepped back to allow the old man forward.

"I see. So you're Arturia. I expected you to be a bit womanly that this." I had to pout as I gave him a glare that would have sent others pissing their pants. But the old man just shrugged it off.

"Well, then. So what now?" He just smirked as he looked at me.

"Follow me then." With that, he led me away from the throne room. I saw my parents gave me a tearful send off as the rest just smiled and saw me off.

As we walked along, I couldn't figure out who this guy was.

"So who are you?" He kept walking as if he didn't register my question.

"Just a person that helps souls to their meeting space." I didn't know how long we were walking for as he just stopped in front of me. I looked up as I saw a huge ornate door that was made out of stone. There were several depictions of events in human history from what I can tell. He turned and looked at me seriously.

"So, are you ready for this? This is your final chance to turn back now." I stood there as my heart and my mind wrestled with each other before I finally made my choice.

"Yes, I'm ready." I suspected that the old man knew my choice before I even said it.

"Alright, step through the door then." With that, the doors opened with a groan before the darkness inside took hold of me. I was slightly afraid as the darkness kept latching on me. As I stood there, I felt the darkness take hold of me before I lost it completely.

Author's note: This fanfic is pretty much a rushed job after watching the anime. I think it'll be a long while before I can update this fanfic due to other commitments. Any comments, good or bad will be welcomed. Until the next chapter, see you in the next chapter...


End file.
